


through the eyes of the others

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [37]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was brought in from Bastogne, because there was no other shelters standing in that town after the air raid; the soldiers had found her lying next to the debris of what used to be a church; bleeding and weak.</p><p>He thought maybe this girl won’t make it, that she would die in this godforsaken place with no proper medic station and proper doctor to nurse her back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the eyes of the others

**Author's Note:**

> an anon, once again determined to test my writing ability by asking a baberoeenee fic with Renee, alive, hurt from the Bastogne bombing, and Gene finds out. He's determined to help Renee heal, Babe refuses to let him do it alone, and they all help/fall in love.
> 
> of course i've butchered this prompt and wrote it this way.

_**(Winters)** _

When they brought in a wounded girl to the CP, he had ordered someone to go and get Doc Roe off from the front line while frantically pressing the cuts on her forehead with his thick blanket, watching the blood soaked into the material.

She was brought in from Bastogne, because there was no other shelters standing in that town after the air raid; the soldiers had found her lying next to the debris of what used to be a church; bleeding and weak.

He thought maybe this girl won’t make it, that she would die in this godforsaken place with no proper medic station and proper doctor to nurse her back to health.

And then Doc Roe came barging in, breathing heavily because he had been running; and he saw Roe kneeled next to the cot, gently caressing this girl’s face and whispering ‘Renee’ so softly; his face clouding with both relief and sadness.

He watched Roe working fast to clean her wounds, barking orders for someone to boil water, tearing her soot covered clothes to check for more injuries; using whatever that he could find inside the makeshift tent to be used as bandages.

He had seen Roe treating the wounded men on the lines, fast and efficient and so removed.

But this Eugene Roe, who was cradling the head of the wounded girl gently in his hand, who wiped the soot and dust from her face and body, who murmured soothing words in French when the girl had blinked her eyes and looked at him, smiling weakly; this Eugene Roe had a personal attachment with this girl who was gently running her fingers on his jawline; murmuring his name tenderly.

When he had patched up Renee, Eugene had come to him and told him that she didn’t sustain any serious injuries; just a few cuts and bruises that he had cleaned.

And he saw something in Eugene’s eyes, something like protectiveness, something like tenderness, something like adoration just like what he always saw in Lewis’ eyes.

“Is she going to make it?” He asked, glancing at Renee who was already fast asleep, wearing the standard OD uniform instead of her torn clothes.

“Depends. But I think she’s strong to pull this through,” Eugene answered, sounding determined and proud and worried all at once.

“Alright. Get back to the men and we will make sure that she will be cared for,” he said, one hand on Eugene’s arm to reassure him that everything would be alright.

“Can I… Can I come back later to see her?” Eugene asked, gnawing his lower lip as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Sure. Just make sure the men are okay first,” he said, nodding slightly as Eugene moved to be near Renee again, pressing a blue scarf into her hand and left the tent.

*

_**(Nixon)** _

When he walked into the company CP tent; groggy and in need of coffee, he saw Roe and Heffron sitting on the far side cot; talking to the girl, Renee. Well, Heffron and Renee were talking, and Roe was watching them with a small smile on his face.

It’s been a week since the girl was brought in from Bastogne and it’s been 6 days since Heffron had been a constant companion to Roe whenever he came to check on her.

The first two days that they were there; they sat by the cot and did nothing but stare at the sleeping girl. Roe would check the stitches on her forehead and then Heffron for some reason, started talking to her, telling her about his days, telling her that it was hard to be in the Ardennes when they got shelled every damn minutes. Roe asked him once, why did he keep talking to her when she was obviously unconscious. Babe answered that, ‘Even in dreams, she can hear us, Gene. That’s why we should talk to her, so she will come back to us faster.’

He saw the expression on Gene’s face shifted, perhaps due to the ‘us’ so casually said by Heffron.

Then Gene started to talk to her too; telling her about his frustration about not having enough supplies to make sure that the men were fully looked after when they got shot, telling her that he had seen too many death that he wanted to die too. Telling her, in sweet murmur in French, that he missed her voice and her warm hands and that she should wake up now because he was so worried, so very worried about losing her.

And now she was awake, still pale and a bit weak from the lack of proper food, but she was smiling, lighting up the whole tent with her sweet smile even he had to blink his eyes because he was dazzled by it; and Dick knew about it because he had grinned at him teasingly.

(There were days when Heffron came alone to visit Renee because Roe was constantly on medic duty; giving her pieces of chocolate, talking to her about everything but mostly about Eugene, their heads bent close, murmuring softly and once he caught the longing look in Heffron’s eyes when he was looking at her, just like what he saw in Roe’s eyes when he was looking at Heffron and Renee.)

Eugene still had that firm lines around his mouth, but his eyes were soft, watching Heffron’s describing about South Philly to her, laughing at the little anecdotes of Heffron’s life as a kid; his thumb caressing Renee’s knuckle over and over and over while his thigh was pressed firmly against Heffron’s leg.

“She looks great today. Babe keeps making her laugh,” Dick said while he poured the coffee from the helmet into his metal cup.

“Yeah, seems like Heffron is smitten with her,” he replied, moving closer to sit next to Dick.

“Really? I thought Roe is smitten with her,” Harry said, appearing out of nowhere, grinning toothily at Dick and him.

“Maybe they both are smitten with her,” he said, sipping his coffee and watching the three of them ignoring the others, too lost in their own world.

*

_**(Malarkey)** _

Seeing Buck leaving was one of the hardest things he had to experience in this war.

He thought that maybe Buck would stick around to stop him from doing anything stupid, but he was too broken, too fragile to serve and he had to let Buck go, even though all he wanted to do was to cling to him firmly, begging Buck not to leave him too ‘cause he needed his best friend here with him.

But he let Buck went on his way, trying not to cry because he had shed enough tears for Muck and Penk.

When he turned around to walk back to the tent to get his stuff, he saw Roe and Babe standing next to another jeep near him, and he saw Renee, the angel of Bastogne; the one that Babe couldn’t shut up about, the one that Roe kept his mouth shut tight about.

They were talking, no, they were whispering; Renee leaning close to Roe, brushing her fingers gently on his jaw, murmuring tenderly in French and she sounded like she was pleading, like she was asking something from Roe. And Roe just looked at her, nodding slightly before catching her fingers to kiss them gently.

Then she turned to Babe, who looked so downcast but still trying to smile at her. And she pulled Babe into a tight hug, telling him to take care of himself, telling him to take care of Eugene, and then she kissed him on the cheek, a soft press of lips that even he felt it; and how healing her touch was.

He saw her turned around and boarded the jeep; saw Babe clasping Roe’s fingers tightly. And when she turned one last time to watch them, she said in this voice that was calming even to his battered soul.

“Please, come back to me alive, the both of you.”

And then the jeep moved, bringing Renee away from them.

*

_**(Guarnere)** _

Honestly, he didn’t know what he was expecting when he got the letters from Jersey asking him to visit anytime; he just packed his small suitcase and board the train after telling Babe over the phone that he’s heading there.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a smiling Babe Heffron who pulled him into a tight hug, who told him that it’s been too long and he missed him so much. He returned the hug, felt something moved inside his chest and gruffly told Babe that he should be a better host and invite him in.

He didn’t know what to expect when he read Babe’s letters that he was living with Roe and a girl named Renee.

(He heard about Renee; from Welsh, from Malarkey, from Babe himself but he never saw her, and truthfully, he was expecting these guys to pull a prank on him.)

In the letters, Babe told him that the three of them were happy, that they were building their lives together in Jersey.

When he stepped into the small house, his immediate thought was, it was a cozy house; it had that feminine touch to it; the flower arrangements on the small desk, the flowery patterned curtains, the matching sofa and the wall painted in soft color.

And then he saw the photos; lined up neatly on the dresser, photos of Babe with Roe and Renee, of them at the beach; Babe smiling widely, hair wet; Roe squinting his eyes in the sun, grinning and Renee tilting her head to the left, her arms around Babe’s and Roe’s shoulders each. Photo of them standing outside of this very house; Renee smiling brilliantly, kissing Roe on his cheek while linking her arm with Babe. Photo of them at the park, with Roe sitting in between Renee and Babe, smiling softly, like he was content.

There was also a photo on the wall; Renee in a simple wedding dress, with Babe and Roe wearing their army finest, standing together with Renee in the middle, linking arms together. Babe in the picture was grinning so wide that his face almost split, and Renee looked so radiant and beautiful, love in her eyes and Roe was smiling softly, looking over the two important persons in his life.

When he was about to congratulate Babe, the front door opened and Renee came barging in with Roe following behind slowly; they were arguing playfully, voices raising to tease one another and they pulled Babe’s face close to them to plant soft kisses on his face and murmuring, ‘We are home.’

In that moment, he understood that Babe was happy, that these three people were very happy living together, building a life together, adoring each other, loving one another.

He had seen too much ugliness in the world, but this, these people who were currently wrapped up with each other and didn’t notice him yet, was a beautiful thing that he had seen in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143266139067/babegenerenee-renee-is-alive-hurt-from-the)


End file.
